


Precious

by vermissen_stern



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Sex, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, brotherhood of steel wins against the institute
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermissen_stern/pseuds/vermissen_stern
Summary: I rapporti umani sono così difficili da costruire, soprattutto se sei un uomo dalla pelle dilaniata dalle radiazioni di una guerra nucleare divenuta secolare e dimenticata, e ormai non ne faceva più mistero di nutrire un certo risentimento per i suoi stessi datori di lavoro che aveva sempre servito con tanta devozione considerandoli i suoi stimati salvatori.Ma ogni famiglia ha uno scheletro nell’armadio, e così come la storia scorre e muta sotto i suoi occhi stanchi altrettanto lo facevano i rapporti umani che lo riguardavano più da vicino.A volte l'unica cosa che si può fare è annegare i propri dispiaceri nell'alcool... Magari non da soli.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo si ispira ad una canzone dei Depeche Mode, che tra l’altro stavo ascoltando mentre scrivevo questa oneshot. Per il resto, ho deciso di scrivere su Edward per il semplice fatto che… lo trovo un ghoul attraente :-) ( si ok, molto fangirls ma chissenefrega, è una fanfiction )Spero che abbiate comunque apprezzato ciò che ho scritto, questo è il mio primissimo debutto nella sezione.

_ Le cose si danneggiano. _

_ Le cose si rompono. _

_ Pensavo che ci saremmo riusciti, _

_ ma le parole se ne sono andate senza essere dette. _

L’atmosfera che si poteva respirare al Dugout Inn era più o meno la stessa di sempre. Un misto di odori pungenti tra alcoolici scadenti riversi sul pavimento di legno a causa della disattenzione di commensali ubriachi , e quello ben più acre di sigarette e sigari lasciati fumanti nei posaceneri di ceramica il cui fumo, che si dipanava nell’aria come fili di seta, formava uno strato di nebbia perenne sul soffitto del locale.

Edward Deegan alzò lo sguardo verso quel “cielo” coperto da nubi velenose, e senza reale interesse rilasciò dalle proprie labbra screpolate altro fumo acre prodotto dal mozzicone di sigaretta ancora tenuto saldamente tra le dita rovinate, andando dunque a rimpolpare quella nube tossica tanto caratteristica del locale.

Erano passati diversi anni dall’ultima volta che era stato dentro al locale, da prima della linea politica dell’ultimo sindaco di Diamond City che prevedeva l’espulsione di tutti i ghoul come lui dalla città, e l’unica cosa diversa che aveva notato al momento era solo il cambio generazionale dei proprietari del locale e la manovalanza.

I benefici e i danni di essere un ghoul, avere una vita biologica spropositatamente lunga tanto da far gridare alla “immortalità” dai molti comuni mortali. Condita tuttavia da un aspetto estetico tutt’altro che gradevole, già questo fonte di pregiudizi che spesso sfociavano in atti estremi come l’esilio di Diamond City.

Per Edward tutto sommato era stata una sorta di benedizione la sua, vera e propria, maledizione… per più di duecento anni era riuscito a servire la famiglia a cui aveva giurato fedeltà, i fin troppo pericolosi Cabot, e per quanto la _ghoulificazione_ rendesse particolarmente immortali dal piano biologico c’era comunque un punto di rottura che la sua lunga vita non poteva certo aggirare.

I rapporti umani sono così difficili da costruire, soprattutto se sei un uomo dalla pelle dilaniata dalle radiazioni di una guerra nucleare divenuta secolare e dimenticata, e ormai non ne faceva più mistero di nutrire un certo risentimento per i suoi stessi datori di lavoro che aveva sempre servito con tanta devozione considerandoli i suoi stimati salvatori. Si erano presi cura di lui quando era stato colpito dalle radiazioni letali, dovute allo scoppio della testata nucleare appena fuori Boston, e non avevano mai avuto nulla da dire sul suo aspetto tutt’altro che gradevole tenendolo in considerazione come un membro della loro longeva famiglia.

Ma ogni famiglia ha uno scheletro nell’armadio, nel caso dei Cabot uno ben sigillato in una camera stagna, e così come la storia scorre e muta sotto i suoi occhi stanchi altrettanto lo facevano i rapporti umani che lo riguardavano più da vicino.

Fino a neanche un mese fa non si sarebbe potuto neppure avvicinare a Diamond City senza che le guardie gli sparassero a vista, non sia mai che un ghoul con istinti ferali si avvicinasse troppo a loro, ma da quello che aveva sentito c’era stato un cambio gestionale su ai piani alti, origliando distrattamente le chiacchiere dei commensali si parlava di un sindaco con un buco di proiettile in fronte, e di conseguenza gli affari della famiglia Cabot lo avevano portato senza problemi in quella sudicia locanda.

Spense il mozzicone ormai consumato del tutto sul posacenere, ed emettendo un altro sbuffo di nicotina dal naso mancante si concesse il secondo cicchetto di burbon dalla bottiglia che gli era stata consegnata dal barista. Poteva anche essere un ghoul eccetera, eccetera… ma quando si hanno molti tappi in tasca neppure il più cocciuto degli intolleranti sapeva negare ospitalità alla più deplorevole creatura. Magari era riuscito a farsi tollerare dai fratelli Bobrov, più dal maggiore che serviva al bar che da quello minore intento a fare il buttafuori, ma il resto della clientela lo guardava in cagnesco sebbene Deegan fosse stato abbastanza saggio da scegliersi il tavolo più in disparte.

Ma saggezza a parte il locale era pieno di brutte facce, ed in particolare un gruppo di nerboruti uomini di legge non sembravano affatto contenti di vedere il suo brutto muso dentro un locale tutt’altro che per signori. Benché avessero lasciato le loro armature atomiche a casa di mamma, mister Deegan non faticò a riconoscere nelle insegne dei loro giubbotti il simbolo della Confraternita d’Acciaio.

Un buon partito se ci si vuole arruolare per fare carriera e qualcosa di buono che non sia andare a saccheggiare delle fattorie indifese e massacrarne gli occupanti, pessima scelta se sei un ghoul o, molto peggio, un sintetico in fuga da quell’Uomo Nero chiamato Istituto. E se quelli come lui nell’ultimo decennio erano abbastanza tolleranti, a quanto pare la Confraternita si limitava a sparare a vista solo ai ghoul ferali senza cervello, questo non valeva per le intelligenze artificiali che imitavano la vita.

Tuttavia quel drappello di giovani soldati avevano bevuto decisamente troppo quella sera, lo parlava il loro tavolino pieno di bottiglie di wodka accompagnata con alcuni spiedini di iguana, e a quanto pare avevano deciso di mandare al diavolo l’etichetta imposta loro per comportarsi da perfetti stronzi quali erano.

Edward li lasciò fare, limitandosi a sistemarsi meglio la coppola ben calcata in testa, osservando quei tre individui alzarsi in piedi con sguardo minaccioso e gambe traballanti. Seriamente, gli veniva quasi da ridere nel vedere quelli che, a differenza di lui, erano poco più che ventenni esagitati pronti a farsi notare dal commilitone donna che li accompagnava. Non ebbe comunque modo di concentrarsi sull’unica figura di sesso femminile, se non che era vestita con abiti differenti da quelli che non dovevano essere neppure dei cavalieri, probabilmente erano solo dei semplici iniziati con ancora i peli pubici da latte in corpo, poiché quei tre energumeni si erano già avvicinati quel tanto che bastava da nascondergli la vista di quella loro femmina e del resto del locale.

Puzzavano di sudore e alcoolici, ma continuò a rimanere seduto alla propria sedia scricchiolante a sorseggiare il bicchierino riempito a metà di burbon, nonostante il suo lato istintivo più ferale gli dicesse di non sottrarsi ad un combattimento contro quei tre _marine_ in erba.

Anche se era un ghoul normale alle volte poteva capitare, forse a causa delle radiazioni che avevano mutato il DNA di quelli come lui, che l’istinto di sopravvivenza si facesse sentire quel tanto che bastava da rendere le sue iridi azzurre lievemente iniettate di sangue omicida. E la voglia di spaccare i nasi di quei saccenti soldati che avevano invaso il suo spazio privato si faceva sentire eccome.

“Posso fare qualcosa per voi, signori?”

Fece quella domanda con un tono a dir poco canzonatorio. Qualunque cosa avessero detto pur di cacciarlo sarebbero stati nel torto, il gran consiglio comunale aveva deciso di cancellare le leggi anti ghoul, ma ben sapeva che nessuno dentro a quel locale avrebbe mosso un dito per difenderlo da una eventuale aggressione. Non con la Confraternita d’Acciaio. Non con coloro che hanno liberato il Commonwealth dalla minaccia dell’Istituto.

Edward non aveva nulla da invidiare ai muscoli di quei tre idioti, le radiazioni gli avevano devastato la pelle non la muscolatura, ma era sicuro che ne sarebbe uscito comunque male da una probabile scazzottata.

“La tua puzza, ghoul… si sente fino al nostro tavolo!”

“Deve essere bella potente allora, per coprire la vostra…”

Forse non era molto saggio provocare degli energumeni senza cervello e ubriachi fradici, ma la battuta gli era uscita fuori dalle labbra in modo fin troppo spontaneo. Talmente spontaneo che i tre soldati si guardarono perplessi in volto prima di tornare alla carica… nei peggiori dei modi.

“forse non l’hai capito, _abominio_! Noi qui non ti vogliamo!”

“Quindi porta il tuo culo deforme fuori da qui, e senza perdere i pezzi mentre cammini”

“Quello che perderà i pezzi se non modera il linguaggio sei tu, figliolo – fece Deegan a denti stretti, con uno sguardo più ferale del solito – ho tutto il diritto di starmene qui seduto, a meno che non decidiate di passare alle maniere _fort_ …”

A quanto pare la sfacciataggine mostrata a quei tre militari, unito al suo sguardo da lupo inferocito, dovevano essere stati la proverbiale goccia che fa traboccare il vaso. Il soldato più vicino a lui, quello che per primo gli aveva attaccato bottone, forse perché intimorito da una sua “eventuale” trasformazione in ghoul ferale, fu il primo a sferrare la propria mossa che consisteva in un gancio destro dritto contro il suo volto rugoso.

Il colpo fu talmente potente da farlo cadere a terra, suscitando delle brevi grida di stupore da parte degli altri avventori, ma Deegan fu comunque lesto a rialzarsi in piedi dopo un paio di secondi dove le stelle avevano occupato la sua vista. Non c’era tempo per soffermarsi sul dolore fisico, e se quegli stronzi volevano ballare chi era lui per negare loro la possibilità di ingaggiare un ballo con un lottatore con più di duecento anni di esperienza?

La risposta che dette al giovanotto fu immediata. Fece finta di ridargli di rimando un cazzotto al mittente, ma al posto di centrare il muso sbarbato del giovanotto decise di puntare su una ginocchiata in pieno ventre. Il colpo andò a segno e il soldato lanciò un grido soffocato, piegandosi a terra per il dolore e la mancanza d’aria, ma venne sostituito immediatamente dall’altro iniziato della Confraternita che decise di ripagarlo con la sua medesima moneta… dandogli un calcio in pieno petto per cercare di sbilanciarlo e farlo cadere. Tentativo riuscito solo in parte, Edward barcollò un poco – ed in quel frangente riuscì a sentire le voci concitate dei proprietari del locare gridare di andare fuori a menarsi – ma riuscì ad agguantare il piede del soldato e storcerglielo quel tanto che bastava per far perdere l’equilibrio ad un soldato mezzo ubriaco che andò, in seguito, a sbattere la testa contro il pavimento.

Se fino a quel momento alla guardia del corpo dei Cabot era andata bene era dovuto al semplice fatto che quei ragazzini erano ubriachi, ma la sua fortuna finì con quella considerazione dato che poco dopo aver messo a terra il secondo uomo subentrò il terzo… alle spalle. E con una sedia pronta ad essere stampata sulla sua testa.

Il colpo fu inaspettatamente forte e doloroso, talmente potente da rompere il manufatto sulla sua capoccia pelata e fargli cadere la coppola, e si ritrovò immediatamente a terra trascinandosi dietro persino il tavolino su cui prima si stava rilassando con una bottiglia di burbon.

Prezioso liquore che non tardò a riversarsi sul polveroso pavimento del locale, oltre che sulla sua figura ora malridotta, le cui schegge di vetro si conficcarono sotto i palmi delle mani di Edward in modo profondo quando tentò di tirarsi su in piedi in malo modo. Ma non ebbe modo di tirarsi in piedi, poiché un calcio all’altezza delle reni lo ributtò a terra, seguiti poi da molti altri calci in corpo tutti da parte degli altri due marine umiliati che pretendevano di ridurlo peggio di un sacco da boxe.

_ “Figlio di puttana! Con chi credi di avere a che fare??!” _

Le voci ingiuriose dei tre mascalzoni lo raggiungevano a malapena, nel mentre che cercava di proteggersi come meglio poteva le interiora e la testa dato che non avrebbe saputo fare di meglio al momento, riuscendo solo a captare diverse voci tra gli avventori esagitati – tra chi gridava di smetterla immediatamente, vedi i fratelli Bobrov, e chi invece incitava al pestaggio dell’infimo ghoul – e una voce più severa e femminile che si rivolgeva per nome ai tre soldati ubriachi.

Poi avvertì uno sparo, decisamente ravvicinato, e le orecchie gli fischiarono per svariati secondi prima che le grida di un iniziato della Confraternita riempissero il locale con il suo dolore lancinante. Doveva essere successo tutto molto in fretta, ma quando mister Deegan riuscì ad alzare i propri occhi azzurri verso l’alto poté avere un quadro della situazione più ampio… dolore fisico intollerabile a parte.

“Oh Cristo… Carl! Stai bene?!”

Uno degli iniziati si risvegliò dal torpore dettato dagli alcoolici e si ritrovò ad inginocchiarsi al capezzale del compagno ferito, che si lagnava tenendosi il polpaccio destro ferito da un colpo di proiettile con ambo le mani, mentre il terzo sopravvissuto si rivolse all’attentatore con un tono tutt’altro che incazzato. Anzi, parve a dir poco terrorizzato e ansioso di porgere le sue scuse a quello che doveva essere un loro superiore.

“Sentinella Irons… C-ci dispiace davvero… Noi…”

“Vi avevo detto di starvene seduti al tavolo. Vi avevo ordinato di cessare questo pestaggio e voi avete continuato a disobbedire ai miei ordini… ora ditemi, vi meritate anche voi due di essere gambizzati?!”

Deegan si era aspettato di tutto ma non che la bionda che accompagnava quei tre energumeni fosse nientemeno che un loro superiore. E per giunta, nel mentre che con fatica e dolore cercava di rialzarsi in piedi, riconobbe un po’ per volta la voce della giovane donna. Non si era rivolta alle tre reclute con tono burbero e aggressivo, ma il tono autoritario ed educato al tempo stesso si era comunque fatto sentire all’interno del locale. Accompagnata da quel colpo di proiettile uscito fuori dalla sua 9 mm, tra le altre cose.

Nora Irons era vestita con abiti civili normali rispetto ai tre soldati della Confraternita, una giacca in pelle e dei comuni jeans, eppure non ebbe bisogno di piastrine per identificare il suo ben alto grado che la portavano ad una spanna al di sotto di un Anziano. Il suo sguardo severo e stanco bastarono a zittire i tre giovanotti scapestrati, che chinarono la testa davanti alla loro signora e di fronte al pubblico in sala ben più attonito del ghoul malconcio.

“Siamo qui per rifornire le truppe, non per molestare i residenti” continuò la donna, ora rifoderando la pistola nella fondina dentro la giacca di pelle “aspettatevi dei provvedimenti disciplinari. E ora fuori di qui, tornerete al Prydwen zoppicando… ma non prima di esservi scusati con tutti i presenti e con _lui_ …”

Ci era voluto un po’ anche a lei per riconoscere un volto amico nel ghoul pestato, erano passati diversi mesi dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto, ma ciò non toglieva che rivederlo l’avesse lasciata totalmente indifferente.

Una volta che i tre soldati ubriachi ebbero modo di scusarsi un po’ con tutti, avvertendo una nota di umiliazione nei loro “scusa” in particolar modo nei confronti di mister Deegan, la donna decise di sistemare la situazione appena i suoi sottoposti lasciarono il locale zoppicando.

“pagherò io il conto dei danni, Vadim” riferendosi al barista che aveva imbracciato un fucile da caccia in via preventiva durante la scazzottata “ti chiedo solo di non giudicarli eccessivamente male, sto cercando di rimetterli in riga con le _buone_ ”

“Hmpf… giusto perché sei tu chiuderò un occhio questa volta, ma vedi di farli rigare dritto con le _cattive_ la prossima volta”

Detto questo il barista decise di risistemare il fucile sotto il bancone, e di estrarre invece un paio di bicchieri da riempire con del whisky appena i due improbabili conoscenti ebbero modo di avvicinarsi al bancone. 

“Come stai Edward…?” fece prudentemente lei, notando che il ghoul si stava togliendo le ultime schegge di vetro dei palmi delle mani, riuscendo poi a fasciarsele con della garza offerta dal fin troppo generoso Bobrov “è da molto che non ci vediamo, e speravo che non ci rincontrassimo così. Mi dispiace per quello che è successo”

“Suppongo che questa sia ordinaria amministrazione per me… ma non preoccuparti troppo per le mie condizioni, sto bene! Ottima mossa con quei ragazzini, comunque…” non riuscì comunque a nascondere una espressione di dolore quando si sedette sullo sgabello alto, tanto da portare la donna ad inarcare un sopracciglio un po’ preoccupata “ad ogni modo, ti sono grato per essere intervenuta… sentinella Irons! Complimenti per il titolo, tra le altre cose. Ho sentito dire che non ci si guadagna così in fretta simili epiteti”

“Dipende… è facile scalare i ranghi quando si riesce ad affrontare l’Istituto e uscirne sani e salvi. Non che sia stato facile, comunque”

Nell’ultima parte della sua frase c’era una nota quasi cupa, nell’atto di descrivere la sua attuale investitura e il modo in cui l’aveva ottenuta, che portarono Deegan a stare momentaneamente sull’attenti e cercare di non commettere cazzate durante quel dialogo inaspettato. La Nora con cui stava chiacchierando al momento non era la stessa di qualche mese fa, e già lo poteva intuire dal suo stesso sguardo più spento e malinconico rispetto al passato.

Aveva incontrato per la prima volta la Irons appena fuori Bunker Hill. La piccola cittadina commerciale era stata presa d’assalto da alcuni razziatori senza scrupoli, e dato che lui si era trovato li dentro per svolgere alcune commissioni fu logico che si mise a dare una mano assieme agli altri abitanti standosene sopra le mura fatiscenti del complesso. A dar loro una mano a fermare quei balordi muniti di lanciarazzi ci aveva pensato una abitante del vault, e la mira di quella donna si era dimostrata piuttosto eccezionale a disintegrare alcune teste troppo vicine alle mura. Edward aveva mentalmente definito la sua mira con il fucile di precisione un dono naturale… oltre che il suo _fondoschiena_ , andava detto. Gran bel culo, in effetti.

Il fatto che negli ultimi tempi la famiglia di esseri umani più longeva di Boston, ossia i Cabot, avesse dei problemi da risolvere in famiglia lo avevano spinto a provare a contattare quella femmina dalla mira piuttosto precisa. Un braccio armato in più che gli desse una mano poteva essergli comodo, ed anche se la donna portava addosso la tuta di un rifugio antiatomico, conclavi sicure in cui i normali cittadini non potevano certamente entrare, non era certamente una novellina.

Nora Irons, così si era presentata quella creatura fuori luogo in quel mondo sporco e malfamato, antica quanto lui benché preservatasi nel tempo grazie ad una capsula di ibernazione che l’aveva protetta dai mali del mondo, aveva accettato di buon grado di dare una mano ai Cabot a patto che questi l’avessero aiutata a portare avanti la sua nobile causa.

_ “Sono disposta a qualsiasi cosa per trovare Shuan. Qualsiasi cosa per mio figlio” _

La speranza negli occhi blu di quella donna era qualcosa che Edward Deegan non vedeva da più di duecento anni, ed ora gli fece un certo effetto vedere una patina di malcelata tristezza coprirle come un velo quello sguardo un tempo ancora vivace. 

“Beh, quantomeno ho sentito dire che hai ritrovato tuo figlio no…? Allearsi con la Confraternita ha dato i suoi frutti, in fin dei conti. Hai ricevuto giustizia verso quegli stronzi che hanno rapito il tuo bambino”

L’Istituto era morto da poco ma c’era ancora chi si nutriva della sua carcassa spolpandola fino all’osso e rubandone le preziose tecnologie, e per quanto non era intenzione del ghoul rivangare brutti ricordi nella donna notò comunque che la sua domanda, atta semplicemente a risollevarle il morale, pareva averla momentaneamente incupita di più. Ma a parte un momento esitante, un attimo di dolore personale che non avrebbe condiviso con nessuno, tornò a sorridere al pensiero del proprio bambino che l’aspettava a casa a Sanctuary Hills.

“Si… è così. Ho un gran bel giovanotto che mi aspetta a casa! Una volta che avrò concluso questa spedizione di rifornimento speravo di potermi prendere un meritato congedo e passare un po’ di tempo con lui… E tu invece, cosa mi dici?”

Era chiaro che Nora fosse ansiosa di chiudere il capitolo riguardante le sue disavventure passate, ma non si aspettava che persino il ghoul avesse delle remore nel darle un resoconto degli ultimi mesi. Sebbene avesse visto nascere il gelo tra il capofamiglia di casa Cabot e la sua guardia personale sperava che quantomeno la cosa non fosse degenerata troppo negli ultimi tempi.

_ “… è vero quello che ha detto tuo padre, Jack?! Il siero poteva essermi somministrato durante la mia agonia?! Potevo davvero risparmiarmi questa vita di merda?!” _

_ La canna del fucile tentennava in mano a Deegan, seriamente ferito all’addome dall’attacco dei predoni accorsi li a frotte, nella prigione segreta dei Cabot ove il loro “elisir di lunga vita” veniva distillato da ormai diversi secoli e dove rischiava di essere preso da mani decisamente nemiche e senza scrupoli, indeciso se puntarla al volto del dottore suo amico fidato e signore. _

_ Un uomo dalla apparente età di trenta anni, mantenuto in vita da un siero a dir poco miracoloso, che trovò la forza di rispondere alla voce aggressiva del suo fidato braccio destro. Deglutì, evitando di fare un passo indietro per evitare che la guardia del corpo fraintendesse ogni suo gesto. _

_ “Non avevo idea di quale effetto avrebbe potuto avere il siero su di te, Edward! Eri già in stato avanzato di ghoulificazione, i suoi effetti avrebbero potuto anche ucciderti dato che non sei un membro della famiglia Cabot…” _

_ Nora non potè proprio fare a meno di osservare il battibecco tra i due uomini, nato dalle melliflue parole dell’anziano padre di Jack, forse atte anche a destabilizzare il rapporto tra i due uomini fino a quel momento leale, ma notò con un certo sollievo che non ci fu bisogno di intervenire visto che il ghoul fu abbastanza saggio da abbassare l’arma. _

_ Ma una cosa le era sembrata certa, ossia che in quel momento, dopo secoli di servizio devoto al proprio salvatore, nell’anima del signor Deegan qualcosa aveva iniziato a scricchiolare. _

“Hmpf… si continua ad andare avanti, tesoro. Se ora mi trovo qui a Diamond City è perché a Jack interessano alcune sostanze non facilmente reperibili… qualcosa che lo aiuti a portare avanti un siero alternativo”

Lo disse con tono piatto e poco entusiasta, e sebbene nella sua voce non vi era alcun disprezzo per i Cabot la donna notò comunque che non vi era più la soddisfazione di servire una famiglia potente. Come un tarlo che rode il legno, il dubbio si stava facendo strada in Edward nell’esatto modo in cui si era fatto strada in Nora dal primo momento in cui aveva messo piede Nell’istituto… vedendo ogni sua speranza bruciare ad ogni suo passo incerto, e morendo dentro nell’apprendere che cosa fosse realmente successo al suo amato bambino.

Per certi versi anche lui aveva l’animo spezzato come ce l’aveva lei, tradito da chi non avrebbe dovuto tradirlo, e qualunque cosa stesse passando al momento forse un cicchetto di whiskey non sarebbe bastato a colmare tutto il suo malessere.

Pertanto, la donna cercò di abbozzare un sorriso sulle labbra, sebbene risultò stanco e triste comunque, attirando l’attenzione del maggiore dei Bobrov con un piano tanto semplice quanto deleterio.

“Beh, mio caro mister Deegan… direi che una sola bottiglia non ci basta, giusto? Abbiamo molto da dimenticare stasera!”

L’uomo emise uno sbuffo divertito a quelle parole, e sistemandosi in testa la coppola precedentemente raccattata per terra decise di “prepararsi” a modo suo alla gara di bevute che l’attendeva.

Le bottiglie si erano accumulate in maniera spropositata attorno alle due figure sedute al bancone del Dugout Inn, ed ogni bottiglia vuota raccontava un aneddoto o un particolare privato riportato con tutta la passione che solo una persona ubriaca poteva tirare fuori.

“… e dopo aver evitato tre granate in volo, beccato due fori di proiettile in un polpaccio, ed aver ballato in mezzo alle mine ho scoperto che il _graaande_ tesoro dei Rust Devil non era altro che una marmitta carbonizzata rubata da un tizio strafatto di psycho dalla cantina dei Cabot! Peggiore operazione sul campo mai fatta!”

Per Vadim Bobrov non era chiaro se il ghoul stesse raccontando un fatto realmente accaduto oppure si stesse inventando tutto di sana pianta a causa della sbronza colossale che ormai lo aveva colto irrimediabilmente, ma c’era da dire che quegli strampalati aneddoti stavano facendo ridere di gusto la biondina. Di una risata a dir poco ridicola oltretutto, oltre che stentorea, ma situazione ridicola a parte erano ormai le due di notte passate ed ora di chiudere il locale. 

Il resto degli avventori se n’era ormai andata da un pezzo, e lo stesso barista fece notare la cosa ai due picchettando il dito indice sull’orologio che aveva al polso destro.

Un messaggio che Nora recepì chiaro e tondo nonostante l’ovvia sbronza che l’aveva colta, lo si poteva notare dalle guance arrossate e dalla sclera degli occhi arrossata e vitrea, ma volle comunque dare un ultimo sorso alla bottiglia di vodka bevendola direttamente a collo.

La loro serata sarebbe anche potuta finire lì, con una pacca sulle spalle e poi tutti a casa barcollando… ma tutto quell’alcool in corpo non aveva fatto decisamente bene al signor Deegan, e da circa un’ora buona i suoi pensieri si erano fatti sempre più _impuri_ nei confronti della sua compagna di bevute. Come in quel preciso istante, con Nora che era intenta da bere dal collo della bottiglia quella vodka biancastra e densa.

Un pensiero sempre più sbagliato e sporco si insinuò nella sua mente malata ad ogni sorso dato a quella bottiglia ormai vuota, e fu come se il mondo stesse rallentando attorno a lui per come era in cerca dei più minuziosi dettagli che lo portassero a tremare in modo sottile sotto i vestiti.

I suoi occhi gli mentivano ad ogni immagine che riusciva a focalizzare nonostante la vista appannata, le labbra di quella donna stavano assaporando quella bottiglia in un modo così lascivo che alcune gocce di alcool le fuoriuscirono giù dagli angoli della bocca e scivolare via lungo la pelle diafana del suo collo. Andandosi a perde nella piccola scollatura della camicetta, che lasciava comunque intravedere due tette che non avevano certo visto le rudi mani di un uomo violento o delle droghe potenti. Una pelle perfetta e senza cicatrici.

In quel momento il collo della bottiglia scomparve dall’immaginazione di Edward, venendo sostituito dal suo cazzo duro come la roccia e ansioso di essere accarezzato da quelle labbra rosse come il fuoco bramose del suo seme bollente. Desiderava quella donna sotto i fiumi di alcool e disperazione e non c’era nulla che avrebbe potuto fermare il suo istinto.

“Pff… che guardi con quello sguardo lì, tu…?!”

La donna rise osservando quello sguardo fin troppo carico di desiderio da parte del suo compagno di vedute, ma parve non dispiacerle che la stesse letteralmente spogliando con gli occhi andando persino oltre a quello nella sua immaginazione malata.

“Usciamo di qui… e poi ti spiego meglio nei _dettagli_ che cosa sto guardando…”

Fuori dal locale pioveva a dirotto, trasformando le stradine di Diamond City in un pantano difficilmente evitabile nonostante le pedane di legno garantissero un passaggio pedonale abbastanza sicuro. Le insegne al neon dei vari locali traballavano ad ogni saetta che il cielo carico di nubi oscure generava, e la pioggia copriva il suono dei passi delle poche guardie armate che giravano per la città fatta di lamiere contorte e muri di mattoni fatiscenti e quelli traballanti dei due amici ubriachi.

“Tutta questa pioggia ed è fatta solo di acqua” brontolò una Nora piuttosto fuori dagli schemi, tenendosi aggrappata alla giacca di pelle di Edward per cercare di rimanere in equilibrio “io ho ancora bisogno di bere! T-tu non hai bisogno di bere, _Eeed_? Si, che hai bisogno di bere… vero _Eddy_ …?”

Le riusciva a fatica a parlare, sebbene fosse consapevole che l’indomani si sarebbe svegliata con un gran mal di testa da dover poi spiegare ai suoi superiori, ma proprio non poteva evitare di stuzzicare il proprio amico di bevute. Magari anche perché quest’ultimo, rinunciando a risponderle a parole, non aveva perso tempo a far scivolare la propria mano sinistra sui suoi glutei, facendosi ben sentire con una presa salda e possessiva sui suoi jeans completamente fradici di tiepida pioggia estiva.

Alcune guardie cittadine che passarono accanto ai due ebbero modo di osservare l’atteggiamento poco equivoco del ghoul, arrivando addirittura a fermare il proprio giro di ronda per osservare una scena che aveva del ridicolo e del disgustoso al tempo stesso. Bastò tuttavia una occhiata ferale di mister Deegan – come a dir loro che quella femmina era sua. Sua soltanto – dal farli desistere dall’andare oltre i compiti assegnati loro in caserma. Stavano guardando due individui sbronzi usciti dal Dugout Inn, e le attuali politiche amministrative prevedevano l’entrata in città di quelle sudicie creature, quindi alla fine della corsa era meglio disinteressarsi completamente di quella insolita coppia.

Una coppia che non tardò molto a raggiungere un determinato punto della città, e stando alle scarse informazioni rilasciate dal costante chiacchiericcio della bionda si trovavano entrambi sotto casa di Nora. Un appartamento che era riuscita ad acquistare giusto poco tempo dopo essere uscita fuori dal vault, nella disperata ricerca di un figlio rapito, e che attualmente frequentava poco a causa della sua entrata nella Confraternita e dei doveri che l’aspettavano a Sanctuary Hills.

La Irons si appoggiò di schiena alla porta metallica del proprio appartamento, e nel farlo, ridendo, si trascinò dietro la figura di Edward che ora incombeva su di lei con una certa _fame_ negli occhi.

“Siamo a casa…” borbottò lei, sentendo il respiro dell’uomo piuttosto vicino al proprio viso, riuscendo addirittura a contargli le cicatrici che aveva in volto, andando a rovistare con mani tremanti le chiavi di casa nelle tasche dei pantaloni “Sicuro di non avere più sete?”

“A dir la verità ho una certa _fame_ , piccola” disse, con un tono di voce particolarmente rauco e uno strano sorriso che gli affiorò sulle labbra “se mi fai entrare… magari… ti spiego anche di cosa…”

Le sue labbra erano terribilmente vicine a quelle carnose di una donna che scoppiava di salute, il respiro di entrambi che si mescolava come un’unica entità prima che le loro carni si toccassero in un timido tocco, prima ancora che fosse ella stessa ad attirarselo più da vicino prendendolo per il bavero della giacca consunta.

Il tocco delle loro labbra fu più decisivo, quasi primordiale, dando modo al ghoul di violare quella sua bella boccuccia con la propria lingua e esplorandola con tutta la passione repressa che aveva in corpo.

Nora per un breve attimo si sentì come persa nel pallone al contatto di quell’umido tocco, trovandosi a tremare maggiormente nell’atto di far girare la chiave alla cieca nella toppa della porta, non riuscendo comunque a sottrarsi a quella dolce lotta in cui erano impegnate le loro rispettive lingue. Era da più di un anno che un uomo non la toccava così, sentendo tra l’altro le mani di Deegan che ora viaggiavano lungo tutto il suo corpo e soffermandosi sui suoi seni e stringendoli con forza, tentando di infilarsi sotto la sua camicetta senza tener conto dei bottoncini presenti, e per quanto fosse su di giri l’istinto diceva anche a lei di non soffermarsi troppo su che razza di uomo la stesse toccando ora. Anche perché a conti fatti non aveva mai compreso la reale differenza tra un ghoul e un uomo comune da quando si era trovata a camminare in quella terra di disperazione.

Quando finalmente riuscì ad aprirsi la porta alle spalle si ritrovò dentro casa quasi spintonata, emettendo un grido di sorpresa tra le labbra del compagno, mentre Deegan si assicurò di sprangare la porta dall’interno con il suo apposito chiavistello. Fu solo quando si separò da quel bacio senza fine, andandole a baciare il collo, che dalla sua gola nacque un ringhio cupo, emesso a basse frequenze, che portarono Nora in uno stato di agitazione piuttosto singolare.

La sentinella avvertì un brivido passarle per tutta la schiena, facendole rizzare i peli dietro la nuca, e arrivando a scuoterle il bassoventre eccitandola con una fiammata di passione accentuata maggiormente dalle dita della guardia dei Cabot che, senza troppe difficoltà, era riuscito a sbottonarle i jeans e ad infilarle una mano dentro l’intimo. Questo la portò ad inarcarsi istintivamente, irrigidendosi nel sentire le mani di un semi sconosciuto che la toccava con una certa esigenza e passione, giocando con il pollicecon il suo clitoride e penetrandola ritmicamente con un paio di falangi per prepararla a ciò che l’aspettava, riuscendo ad emettere dei brevi mugolii tentando di svestire il compagno bestiale aiutandolo a sfilarsi via la giacca e la canottiera.

Non aveva mai visto un ghoul nudo ma, in quel groviglio di arti e corpi in cui attualmente entrambi gli improbabili amanti si erano ritrovati, per Nora non sembrava essere così brutto come molte persone affermavano essere quelli come lui. La sua pelle era andata bruciata con le radiazioni, scottata dal sole e ferita dalle battaglie subite nel corso di questi secoli, in netto contrasto con la sua ancora immacolata dopo più di duecento anni di criostasi, eppure i suoi muscoli erano forti e vigorosi come prima che la guerra scoppiasse.

“Cristo… sei così bella che mi fai impazzire!” sibilò Edward, riuscendo a sollevarle la camicetta con uno strattone deciso per poterle poi tormentare un seno con l’altra mano libera “potrei… non riuscire a fermarmi… sappilo”

Di tutta risposta Nora gli morse il labro inferiore portandolo ad emettere un ringhio strozzato, riuscendo a sbottonargli i pantaloni con gesti urgenti e notando il vistoso rigonfiamento nascosto sotto i boxer. Quando poi andò a stuzzicargli il membro eretto rimase per un momento allibita, nel sentire la ruvidezza del suo pene nel palmo della propria mano.

Per un momento si ritrovò a distaccarsi dalle labbra del compagno e a guardarlo confusa, pur continuando ad accarezzarlo con una nota di curiosità nei gesti, venendo tuttavia accolta da un sogghigno malevolo che poteva presagire qualcosa di tutt’altro che piacevole. Ma non si fece intimorire da quello sguardo ferale e spietato, aveva imparato ad essere spietata anche lei da quando aveva lasciato la sicurezza del proprio conclave, trovando dunque ella stessa la forza di abbassargli con uno strattone i pantaloni per spogliarlo del tutto.

Non aveva intenzione di fermarsi, e non aveva intenzione di fermare lui qualunque cosa avesse avuto in mente di fare. Era abbastanza ubriaca da desiderare che persino una tempesta radioattiva le passasse sulla pelle, e con una certa foga tornò tra le sue braccia sentendo il tocco ormai familiare delle sue labbra e le sue grandi mani artigliarle le carni e spingerla verso il tappeto sottostante.

Le luci dei lampioni che davano sulla strada, e l’insegna al neon del chiosco di ramen appena fuori la casa del soldato della Confraternita, emettevano i loro tenui fasci di luce fin dentro le finestrelle dell’appartamento. I seni nudi di Nora erano accarezzati da quelle luci soffuse, trasformando la sua pelle nivea in una tela umana vivente, la cui staticità era tradita solo dal respiro della donna.

Edward si perse ad osservarla con uno sguardo insolitamente lucido, venendo ricambiato dal timido sorriso che le affiorò dalle labbra e sentendo le sue dita sottili accarezzargli lievemente la guancia sinistra scavata dalle cicatrici, in un breve momento che lo si poteva definire quasi tenero tra i due… prima che il ghoul decidesse di far correre i propri pensieri impuri avvicinandosi di più a lei.

“Non si torna più indietro, piccola…”

Sentì le mani della Irons passare voluttuose per tutta la sua schiena martoriata, ed un brivido gli scosse le carni quando andò ad accarezzargli l’inguine glabro per invitarlo ad avvicinarsi di più alla sua figura.

“ti ordino di non tirarti indietro,… _soldato_ ”

Lo disse con tutto il tono ironico che una persona ubriaca poteva tirar fuori, ma le sue parole si trasformarono poi in gemiti sommessi quando Edward avvicinò la punta del proprio sesso nella sua femminilità eccitata strofinandola con una calma quasi snervante. Gli ultimi momenti di pace, prima che l’uomo, quasi a “tradimento”, non la penetrò con un unico gesto fluido facendosi ben sentire dentro di lei.

E se prima si era lasciata scappare dei gemiti lascivi ad ogni carezza del compagno, ora dalla sua bocca uscì un grido di pura sorpresa e gli occhi le si spalancarono nel buio di quella notte uggiosa.

_ “Oh… Cristo… Edward!” _

Se al tatto il suo pene si era dimostrato ruvido, dentro di lei era semplicemente qualcosa di indescrivibile. Era come la lingua di un gatto, ed ogni suo passaggio veloce le provocava dei brividi oscuri incapace di decidere se la cosa le desse fastidio oppure la eccitasse da morire. Andava e veniva dentro di lei con colpi a tratti fluidi e gentili, a tratti secchi e prepotenti oltre che rumorosi ogni qual volta scontrava i fianchi con i suoi, portandola ogni volta a gridare il suo nome sentendo come il suo sesso _grattasse_ dentro la sua femminilità scuotendola con brividi oscuri e primordiali.

Dal canto suo la guardia personale dei Cabot fu pienamente soddisfatto della sua reazione, e pertanto decise di andarci giù ancor più pesante beandosi di come il corpo dell’insolita amante si contorceva ad ogni spinta ed inarcava la schiena lasciando che le grida di puro piacere rimbombassero tra le pareti di metallo e cemento dell’appartamento.

Nora era calda e stretta, come un piccolo inferno che si celava proprio nel mezzo delle sue gambe, invogliandolo ogni qual volta che affondava in lei ad andare sempre più a fondo anche a costo di farle del male. E dentro il suo petto, in contrasto alla voce suadente della donna, che lo incantava nell’esatto modo in cui lo facevano i suoi seni che si muovevano furiosi ad ogni sua spinta, si generò un ringhio così bestiale da portarlo ad abbrancare le gambe della propria amante con una ferocia tale da lasciarle dei lividi futuri. Quella che aveva tra le mani non era una pulciosa prostituta di Bunker Hill, od una ghoul tossica di Goodneighbor, ma una donna che lui stesso reputava incredibile come un sogno fatto ad occhi aperti.

Si incurvò con la schiena come un predatore feroce, aumentando la velocità di pompaggio sentendo che ormai la fine era vicina, e sfiorando la propria fronte sudata con quella della donna che nella cieca disperazione aveva artigliato il tappeto sottostante come a cercare di volersi salvare da quel dolce supplizio.

Quando poi Nora raggiunse il proprio limite, portando entrambe le mani dietro la nuca del compagno per sentirlo più vicino e gridando in preda all’estasi dell’orgasmo, Deegan perse completamente la testa sentendosi il membro stretto dalle contrazioni della sua femminilità infuocata e pertanto reagì in modo ancor più bestiale. Colpì a fondo dentro di lei, accarezzandole la pelle grondante di sudore fin dove le sue mani callose potevano arrivare, fino a ruggire un grido innaturale quando arrivò al collasso pure lui dopo svariati e interminabili secondi.

Quando quei venti minuti di follia che li aveva colti finalmente si esaurirono con i due amanti ormai ansanti sul pavimento di casa, fu lo stesso ghoul ad alzare il volto – precedentemente tenuto premuto contro i seni della donna – verso la propria compagna ancora intenta a riprendere fiato cercando di catturare la sua attenzione in un gioco di sguardi ancora complice. I fiumi di alcool nelle loro vene non si era ancora esaurito con quel semplice amplesso, e il sogghigno di Edward parlava chiaro.

_ “Dove hai detto che si trova la camera da letto?!” _

Non furono i cinguettii degli uccellini o il soave frusciare delle fronde degli alberi a dargli il dolce risveglio al mattino, ma il linguaggio scurrile di due commercianti che, fuori dalla finestra della camera da letto, discutevano animatamente su chi avesse fatto cadere realmente la merce esposta in un banchetto vicino. I pregi e i difetti di vivere a ridosso del mercato principale di Diamond City, avere vicino a casa il proprio fruttivendolo di fiducia e svegliarsi alle cinque del mattino sentendo il baccano infernale degli zotici mercanti.

Sebbene Edward Deegan avesse dormito in posti peggiori di quello in cui si trovava adesso, il fatto di sentire quelle voci sbraitare non gli facevano certo bene al mal di testa crescente che non voleva accennare a sparire. E come se non bastasse, nel mentre che si scostava le lenzuola di dosso e si metteva a sedere sul letto con un gemito, era sempre più consapevole di dove si trovasse e su cosa avesse combinato la sera passata.

“Oh… Cazzo…! Ma cazzo veramente questa volta!”

Si massaggiò il volto più e più volte cercando di svegliarsi dal torpore di una nottata praticamente insonne spesa a fare ben altro, e ad ogni frammento di memoria che riaffiorava dal suo stanco cervello ecco che si ritrovava a gemere preda di un panico sempre più crescente.

Ricordava il suo arrivo a Diamond City, l’incontro con Nora Irons e la sbronza successiva fatta per affogare i loro più risentiti dispiaceri… concludendo poi in gran bellezza la serata con una scopata a casa della donna. Sarebbe tutto sommato una cosa normale se non fosse che la suddetta era un membro di spicco della Confraternita d’Acciaio e che i rapporti stretti con i ghoul erano pressoché banditi dalla loro disciplina. Se la cosa fosse venuta fuori, questo ne era certo, con tutta probabilità avrebbe rischiato la propria brutta pelle da un momento all’altro.

Cercò dunque di rimettersi in piedi come meglio poteva, constatando che era nudo come un verme a parte un calzino ancora indosso al piede destro, e che dunque gli sarebbe toccato andare in giro per tutta la casa alla disperata ricerca dei propri abiti per potersene andare via il prima possibile da li prima che i cavalieri della Confraternita non fossero arrivati a sfondare la porta.

La sua tuttavia era una paura irrazionale, che non aveva tenuto conto che magari la Irons non si era ancora mossa di casa e che, magari, non era così ansiosa di sbatterlo a calci nel sedere. E difatti, emettendo un grido quasi femmineo, lesto a raccattare un cuscino dal materasso sfatto per coprirsi i gioielli di famiglia accolse in tal modo l’entrata in camera di una Irons… piuttosto tranquilla a suo dire. 

Ad eccezion fatta per un sopracciglio inarcato a marcare maggiormente la sua espressione interrogativa nulla lasciava intendere che la donna fosse irritata per i lividi dei morsi che il ghoul le aveva lasciato alla base del collo e ben visibili dato che indossava una semplice canottiera oltre che dei jeans di ricambio.

“Ah… sei sveglio! Pensavo che avresti dormito fino a domani con tutto quel tuo russare”

Avanzò verso il comodino del letto, venendo scansata agevolmente da un Deegan ancora scosso dal risveglio e dai ricordi, depositandovi sopra una tazza di fumante caffè a disposizione del suo ospite speciale. L’uomo ci mise un po’ prima di decretare che poteva fidarsi di ogni suo gesto, il sorriso gentile di Nora era vero come le occhiaie che si portava dietro, e con un gesto un po’ imbarazzato andò a raccogliere la tazza di caffè portandosela poi alle labbra.

“Si ecco… io… ho il sonno un po’ pesante, di solito… in particolare dopo aver commesso una potenziale cazzata. Senza offesa, naturalmente”

La sentinella continuò ad osservarlo sorseggiare prudentemente il liquido bollente, e comprendendo bene le sue parole dettate con una lieve ansia per aver insidiato un pezzo grosso della Confraternita. Non si sentiva di doversi arrabbiare con lui, così come non si sentiva disgusta per aver fatto sesso con un ghoul tutt’altro che attraente secondo i canoni estetici dell’attuale mondo post-bellico.

“Edward, certe cose si fanno in _due_. E per quanto fossimo ubriachi sono comunque stata abbastanza lucida da sapere quello che stavo facendo… e credimi, non sono pentita da quello che abbiamo fatto”

“Davvero tutto?” mormorò lui ancora un po’ sull’attenti “non sei arrabbiata con me in nessun caso?!”

“No, decisamente no”

Aveva tirato fuori una certa saggezza la ragazza, e questo portò l’antico ghoul a rilassarsi maggiormente e a tornare a sedersi su di un letto che ne aveva viste di tutti i colori quella notte. Finì dunque di sorseggiare il caffè, ringraziandola timidamente per averglielo preparato, poi tornò alla carica sulla questione Confraternita d’Acciaio perché era decisamente un argomento che lo turbava più della notte appena passata.

“Senti, mentirei se dicessi che ho rimpianti per quello che abbiamo fatto” perché l’avrebbe volentieri rifatto magari in circostanze diverse “ma quello che mi preoccupano maggiormente sono i tuoi amichetti, tesoro… chi mi assicura che non vorranno farmi la pelle per aver insidiato la loro eroina preferita?”

Una paura più che legittima e la donna lo sapeva, ma per rassicurare maggiormente il proprio amante volle sedersi accanto a lui sfiorandogli il collo con una mano ed avvicinando la sua fronte alla propria. La pelle di Nora aveva un buon odore di fiori e sapone, segno tangibile che aveva avuto pure il tempo di farsi una doccia nel mentre che lui ancora dormiva, e quel tenero tocco gli scaldarono l’animo rimembrando ogni centimetro della sua candida pelle che aveva assaporato nell’impeto di una passione fin troppo sfrenata.

“ _Ed_ , ormai avresti dovuto capirlo da un pezzo… il mondo gira, le cose cambiano, e chissà che non riesca a _convincere_ la Confraternita a cambiare opinione su molte altre cose. E per tutto il resto… Beh, grazie per ciò che mi hai dato”

Che la Irons avesse intenzione di scalare maggiormente i ranghi di quei buffoni in armatura ad Edward Deegan non era dato saperlo veramente, ma ciò che gli importò al momento fu solo di sentire ancora una volta il tiepido tocco delle giovani labbra della donna contro le sue ben più antiche e sofferenti.

Il titolo si ispira ad una canzone dei Depeche Mode, che tra l’altro stavo ascoltando mentre scrivevo questa oneshot. Per il resto, ho deciso di scrivere su Edward per il semplice fatto che… lo trovo un ghoul attraente :-) ( si ok, molto fangirls ma chissenefrega, è una fanfiction )Spero che abbiate comunque apprezzato ciò che ho scritto, questo è il mio primissimo debutto nella sezione.


End file.
